


The Pride of Barden

by TeamZog



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamZog/pseuds/TeamZog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mitchell family moves from Washington State to Georgia when Beca and Jesse's father takes a job as head coach of the Barden High School Mountain Lion Football Team where Jesse will be quarterback. How will Beca react to the changes in her life? High School AU, eventual Bechloe. I don't own Pitch Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pride of Barden

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I won't lie, this idea came largely out of liking the notion of Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie as cheerleaders. It's obviously AU, Jesse is Beca's twin and Beca's parents never divorced, and save for maybe Emily all those that were students in the first movie are the same age. Feels like there's a bit more setup I want to mention but I can't think of it now so whatever, if it comes up I'll add it in the future. Now that that's all out of the way, I want to take the opportunity to tell you all to go check out Slaying Intersected. It hasn't gotten nearly the response I want especially given it's pretty much the thing I care most about in this world, no lie. So yeah, please, go check it out, I beg of you.

Beca was pacing back and forth on the carpet, her irritation obvious as she stalked a path up and down, up and down. As far as she was concerned, her anger and frustration with the situation was well founded and quite proper. Her parents had just casually walked in and dropped a bomb on her. And she really wasn't happy with it.

"Georgia? Really Dad?" Beca asked her complete and total irritation obvious now that her parents informed her and her twin brother Jesse they'd be moving to Barden, Georgia where their father had been hired as head football coach at the local high school. She couldn't believe that they were being this ridiculous. They obviously weren't aware of how terrible of an idea this was.

"Yes really Beca." Chris Mitchell said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, a move that was more his wife and daughter's forte. He was trying hard to maintain a calm exterior as he knew that this decision, especially at this time, was going to be a hard pill for his children to swallow. He looked to his wife, hoping that Beth might be willing to jump in. Just the glance was enough to know that he was on his own, for the moment. He knew that she was likely waiting for the right time, so instead he jumped right into the hard sell and explained, "It's a great opportunity, Barden is one of the top teams in the state. Georgia might not be Florida or Texas, but they are still a pretty serious football state, more so than Washington."

"But you're coaching at a college now, isn't this a step down?" Beca asked, grasping at straws. Even though she did want to get out of Ellensburg, a small town in Georgia wasn't her dream destination. Hell, even a major city anywhere in the bible belt wouldn't have been her dream destination. She still couldn't believe they were even considering this.

"I'm defensive coordinator at a Division II school." Chris explained as though it should have been obvious. Even as he was saying it, though, he realized that Beca wouldn't understand. While she and her brother were close, Beca had no interest at all in sports beyond knowing that Jesse was kicking ass. Figuring maybe he could play on that angle, he went on, "At Barden, I'll be head coach of a major high school team. They nearly made it to the state championship last year, and most all of their starters are returning, except for their kicker and their quarterback. It's not just good for me, it's good for Jesse too. His team here is horrible, he's the best player by far. Down there, he can make a difference and get noticed."

"Is this really something you want?" Beca asked, turning her wrath to her brother. He immediately held up his hands in a defensive posture. His dad had mentioned the job offer to him a couple days ago. He had said that this would be Beca's reaction. Of course good ol' dad thought that they'd be able to explain it to Beca. He was clearly wrong, as it would seem.

"It could be really good yeah." He said, immune to her glare after 17 years of living with the tiny brunette. As long as she kept it at the glare it was ok, but he still kept his hands up just in case. He and his dad had talked over the possibilities, and Jesse actually had a spark of hopefulness now that something good might even come from all this. Shrugging his shoulders he gave Beca his most hopeful and innocent look and said, "As it is now, I will never be starting quarterback for the Huskies, but if we go to Barden, maybe someday I can start for the Seahawks, or at least be Russell Wilson's backup."

"But it's GEORGIA." Beca emphasized again. She was still having a hard time believing that her parents were actually considering this. Surely they were aware of the news. She'd been following the news for this and she was still in high school. They must have been paying more attention to other things than that. Throwing her hands in the air she let out an exasperated huff of irritation before saying, "They just passed one of those religious freedom bills. They're doing everything in their power to make it clear they don't want people like me."

"Oh Bumblebee. They did pass it yes, but it won't go into effect. That's the point. It got vetoed…" their mom chimed in sympathetically, finally understanding Beca's biggest concern. Shooting a look at her husband who seemed relieved that she'd finally joined the conversation she walked towards her irate teenaged daughter. Now that the heart of the matter was out, she was fairly certain that they could work Beca past it. After all, it really was an excellent move for the family, despite what those wackos down in Georgia had almost done. Putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders she added, "The bill was vetoed, honey. There may be some crazy politicians looking for points with the far right extremists backing it, but it didn't go into effect. It won't be like that everywhere."

"It's like the heart of the bible belt Mom." Beca pointed out. She was glad that her parents did in fact seem to be aware of what had almost happened down there. And while her mom made a few possibly good points, it still wasn't going to be anything like it was here. Leaning into the embrace a little bit she sighed and said quietly, "Georgia isn't Washington. I'm sure that there are going to be plenty of people who thought that the bill was the right thing to do."

"I know Beca, I understand you're afraid." Beth added, rubbing her back. Beca seemed to be taking comfort from the familiar gesture. At least she wasn't pacing around the room anymore and seemed to be finally listening to them. Gripping the young girl's chin she forced Beca's stormy, dark blue eyes to look into her own matching pair and said, "But you'll have us there, your dad and I will be teaching and of course Jesse will be in class with you."

"I can't just stay with Aunt Trisha and Uncle Zack? I could help with the baby." Beca offered, desperate to find a solution. She knew she didn't want to throw such a fit as to stop this, because her parents were right. If everything they were saying was true, this could be great for her brother and she wouldn't want to stop him from achieving his dreams. But… Georgia. It was only then that a terrible, terrible thought came to her head. Panicking she looked from her mom to her dad and said desperately, "Please don't tell me they're coming too."

"No, they're staying here." Beth shook her head with a chuckle. Squeezing Beca's shoulders as the young girl relaxed a little Beth thought of a possible solution. Her daughter had always been an audiophile. Beca called it "her great escape", so maybe that could be the ticket. Shooting a hopeful glance at her husband she moved around in front of Beca and looked her in the eye. With a soft smile she threw what she hoped to be the winning solution onto the table as she said, "Tell you what Bumblebee, we'll get you that mixing board you've been saving for, that way if it gets too much, you can just come home after school and make your rad jams."

"You so grew up in the '80s." Beca said, rolling her eyes and wincing at her mom's turn of phrase. However, even as she was reacting with what her parents would call stubborn teenage pride, Beca was thinking hard. That mixing board, the one she'd been eyeing for months now, was seriously expensive. But man, just the thought of what she could do with it was already making her hands twitch with desire to find some new songs to mix. Realizing that her parents might have won her over, Beca gave one last huff before she added rather petulantly, "Fine, I don't really have a choice anyway. But I get to say 'I informed you thusly' if they get on me for being gay."

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Beca pulled her headphones off her head when she noticed that Jesse was getting near their new school. He usually got annoyed with her fiddling with the radio, and generally wouldn't let her play her own music while they drove, so it was the best option. She'd just wear her headphones and he would sit in silence. It worked well for everyone involved.

As her music stopped the headphones came off Beca realized that her brother was actually whistling to himself cheerily as he drove. Today was to be their first day of school. Their first day in the newest form of hell that Beca would have to endure. And he was whistling…

"You realize this is going to be pure hell right, Dumbass?" Beca asked as Jesse turned into the student parking lot at Barden High school. The weather was hot and humid in Georgia for mid August, especially compared to back in Washington, and Beca was extra grumpy because she has never really been a fan of hot. Especially hot and humid. In fact, she could have sworn that the moment she'd finished toweling dry after her shower that morning she had already been dripping wet again. That she blamed on the fact that the AC unit at the house they were renting had broken a couple days earlier.

In short, Beca was about as miserable as she could imagine being.

"Oh calm down Marvin, it's not going to be as bad as you think." Jesse said as he searched for an empty parking spot. The heat had never really bothered him the way he knew it did his sister. He was guessing it was because he was used to being hot and sweating from years of sports where Beca usually spent all her time indoors on her computer or playing music. However, if he was asked under pain of death, he wouldn't be able to lie and say that Beca being grumpy and miserable wasn't just the slightest bit adorable. It took all his willpower not to reach over and ruffle up her hair. Instead he said, "Mom and dad said that the AC unit will be fixed by the time we get home. And as for the other, well, it's just nine months, and then you can go to Los Angeles or whatever you want to do."

"Easy for you to say, you're going to be Mr. Popular Football star and I'm going to be your bitchy, sarcastic, gay sister everyone harasses." Beca replied. She knew exactly how the school year was going to go. She'd seen it before when new people had come into their school. Yeah, Washington was more tolerant of certain things that Georgia, but high school students were still mostly just assholes. Of course Beca had been a known quantity back at those schools, now she was the newbie. Rolling her eyes and making sure her sunglasses were sufficiently covering her eyes she added, "At least back home there were plenty of girls willing to fall for my charms, and nobody cared."

"You don't know there aren't girls like that here." Jesse pointed out as he finally found a space facing towards a field where the cheerleading team was finishing up practice. After shutting the truck off both Mitchell siblings sat for a moment admiring the spectacle in front of them. If there was one nice thing about having a hot, gay sister, it was that Beca was usually a good wingman for him. Shaking his head like a horse shaking off flies, Jesse reached into the back seat and grabbed his and Beca's bags. Dropping Beca's into her lap broke his sister's attention on the cheerleader's routine. With a nod towards the field he picked up the conversation thread and said, "There definitely seem to be some attractive girls there. Look at those little running shorts with the strategically placed paw prints, I like this place already."

"You are such a guy." Beca said, rolling her eyes as she got out of the truck. Not that she wasn't aware that he'd seen her staring at them too, she just chose to make it all about him being creepy. She usually got away with staring at girls. Especially cheerleaders. That thought made her realize another disappointing fact of having moved to Georgia before their senior year, she wouldn't be able to complete her set of varsity cheerleaders. Oh well, she'd have to find some way to live. Maybe she could go back briefly during winter break...

"Oh sister dear you can't tell me that I didn't see you appreciating the view as well." Jesse said as they started walking towards the building. Their path to the entrance of the school took them out of sight of the cheer squad, but Jesse had no doubts that Beca would soon become acquainted with them on a more personal level. There were times that he seriously wished she could teach him how she did it. Not that the girls weren't falling all over themselves to spend time with him, but it was a trickle compared to the way Beca's broody, silent, badass attitude seemed to hook the ladies back home. Seeing the blush beginning to color her cheeks he broke out into a smug grin and said, "That's what I thought."

"Once again though, this is GEORGIA." Beca pointed out. Now Beca knew that both she and Jesse were aware that that didn't mean much, because there were bound to be girls here who preferred a more tender touch. But it did mean she'd have to work a lot harder at it, and the girl's wouldn't want their appetites known to the wide world. And Beca was not about to become anyone's dirty, little secret.

"Yes, I know, homophobes everywhere." Jesse said, rolling his eyes. Just last night he and Beca had talked about this very subject, and his angsty little sister had agreed that just because there were homophobes everywhere didn't mean that there also wasn't lesbians around. Just that they might be harder to find. Sighing his most guilt trippy sigh, he shot her his best puppy dog expression and asked, "Just do me a favor, give it a shot ok? Two weeks, for me?"

"Fine, if you insist." Beca agreed, realizing he could have a point. Of course, she knew very well that he was aware of how evil that trick was. With the sighing and the puppy dog eyes, it would make her feel like a terrible excuse for a human being to have said no to that request. Now she was also aware that she didn't mind being the worst kind of human being ever when his requests got out of hand. He knew it too, which was why they usually came so infrequently.

Still, she had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to come here for Jesse's sake. The least she could do was give it, as the expression went, the old college try. Besides, you never know, even though they were in the heart of the bible belt, things might somehow surprise her and turn out to be ok. Just as that comforting thought came to her, however, they rounded the corner towards the main entrance of the school and the sight hit Beca like an anvil in one of those old Looney Tunes cartoons. Right smackdab on the center of a wide expanse of green lawn sat the school's tall flagpole. And gathered into a semicircle around the base of said flagpole was a large group of what seemed to be students and teachers. Quite obviously praying and some holding crosses. With a single sidelong glance towards her brother, who was standing mouth agape at the sight, Beca uttered the three words which were going to get a lot of use of the next few months the brunette had a feeling.

"Fuck my life."


End file.
